


Fraternization

by tessykins



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: ae_match, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assassins and thieves aren’t supposed to fraternize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternization

“I covered for you last night,” Arthur says.

Eames laughs from the next rooftop. “How’s that, darling?”

Arthur scowls. “A man was killed in that bar brawl you started. I told the Watch that Norbert Nosebiter knifed him. You know what happens to thieves who kill people.”

Eames takes a flying leap and catches the edge of Arthur’s rooftop. He pulls himself up over the edge, muscles flexing in his arms. Arthur absolutely did not lick his lips at that. He’s just impressed by Eames’ climbing skills, that’s all.

Eames lounges against the roofing tiles, looking completely at ease two hundred feet off the ground. “I also know what happens to assassins who stick their necks out for petty thieves.”

Arthur flushes. “I can take care of myself.”

Eames cups Arthur’s cheek, stroking his thumb over the skin. “I know you can, love. Doesn’t mean I want you to take unnecessary risks for me.”

“I like to think that keeping your head on your shoulders is a worthy goal,” Arthur says.

“I won’t argue with that.”

Arthur glances around the thicket of chimneys and peaked roofs. “We need to be more careful. We could have been seen together.”

Eames rolls his eyes. “It’s a stupid rule. What’s wrong with thieves and assassins fraternizing?”

“Crossover,” Arthur says by rote.

Eames scowls. “Let me tell you, I have no desire to start killing people for money. No matter how much time we spend together.”

“The word is ‘inhume,’” Arthur snaps.

“Of course, darling,” Eames says in a patronizing tone.

Arthur isn’t sure whether he wants to punch him or kiss him. He decides to do both; he punches Eames half-heartedly in the chest and then surges forward to claim a kiss. Eames’ soft lips open under his with a laugh. Arthur pushes him back against the roof, tiles scraping against his knees and knuckles.

Eames wraps his arms around Arthur and pulls them tightly together. “Arthur, Arthur,” he says, “We can’t fuck on the roof.”

Arthur strokes his hands down Eames’ strong chest. “Why not?”

Eames glances over the edge to the cobblestones far below. “I have an aversion to dying mid-coitus.”

Arthur moans contentedly, rubbing against him. “You know how I love a little danger,” he says.

Eames chuckles and kisses him, running his hands through Arthur’s hair. “Darling, you are a little danger.”


End file.
